ALÉRGICA AL AMOR
by franbuesa
Summary: Soy Tori Vega, un fracaso para las cuestiones del amor ¿Quieren saber por qué? La respuesta está en lo que acaba de suceder, esto solo a mi me pasa.


**Estoy devuelta con un nuevo one-shot. Hace tiempo tenía esta idea suelta y por fin me decidí a crearla.  
Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y realmente fue algo nuevo e incluso placentero.**

 **Claramente esta es una historia ficticia basada en los personajes de Victorious: Jade y Tori.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

Soy Tori Vega, estoy sentada en el sillón rojo de mi casa, con una caja de pañuelos para bebés al encontrarme llorando como una y todo porque me terminaron. Chad, el chico con el cual salí por tres meses ha roto conmigo y puede que digan que soy exagerada pero que te terminen en una cena familiar, con tus supuestos suegros a tu lado y tu cuñado, quien no es más que un niño de 7 años, tratando de llamar tu atención al picotearte con un tenedor por una hora no es nada lindo, lo único que me dijo Chad fue que lo disculpara pero necesitaba su espacio ¡Espacio! Cómo se supone que un chico de 20 años quien aún no ha decidido qué estudiar en la universidad tiene una vida tan ocupada que no le permite ni siquiera tener una novia, tras lo dicho, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mi bolso y felicitar a mi recién ex suegra por su delicioso pie de mazana, estaba rico y mal educada no podía ser.

Soy un total fracaso para las relaciones amorosas, mi récord en salir con alguien no va más allá de los cinco meses y las rupturas no han sido nada gratas ni mucho menos maduras, con solo contarles que una vez deje en ridículo a un ex por Internet gracias a los chicos de iCarly, aunque el cretino se lo mecería, mantuvo una relación con Carly y conmigo al mismo tiempo, era justo que todo el mundo se enterara lo que había hecho aunque no puedo negar que merecía un aplauso por ser tan hábil, salir con dos chicas a la vez que viven tan lejos es todo una hazaña: el problema fue que mi corazón a partir de aquello salió una vez más herido.

Es oficial, me rindo, ya no puedo seguir con las ideas de un príncipe azul, esta claro que estoy destinada a ser la mujer de los gatos, últimamente he estado pensando en adoptar a uno, después de este seguro vendrán más hasta terminar llenando mi casa con estas mascotas, más entretenidas que un chico sí llegan a ser, en serio ¿No han visto el vídeo de la gata que toca el piano? Totalmente recomendado, ver ese vídeo es lo más cerca que he estado de que alguien me dedique una canción, así de triste es mi vida amorosa. Y es que ya se me vienen a la cabeza los nombres de los chicos que confirman toda mi teoría sobre el destino que esta esperando por mi junto a los gatos, para ser específica, tres nombres pasan por mi cabeza: Daniel, mi primer novio, Ryder Daniels, el chico que me utilizó, y Steve Carson, el mentiroso. Un trió que marca mi desgracia con todo lo referente a darle amor a alguien quien no sea mi familia.

Yo creo incluso que inicie con el pie izquierdo al salir con Daniel, nos conocimos en mi anterior escuela, Sherwood High School, recién cumplidos mis 15 años empecé a salir con él. El chico no estaba nada mal, se caracterizaba por ser un fanático del rock, eso justificaba su ropa y forma de ser.

¡Pero quien diablos llama a la puerta! Estoy a la mitad de mi trágica historia amorosa.

No, no estoy preparada para visitas y conociendo el nulo interés por las personas en querer ver a mi hermana, se que quien está tras esa puerta me busca a mi, puede morir golpeando, yo no abriré... aunque puede ser Chad, puede estar atrás de esa puerta mi ex novio con un ramo de flores y chocolates, con claras intenciones de pedirme perdón y suplicarme que volvamos, eso me subiría el animo.

Y entonces abro la puerta, sin meditarlo una segunda vez, sin siquiera disimular los rastros de lágrimas o mi desarreglado vestuario pero para mi sorpresa tras esa puerta no se encontraba a quien yo esperaba ver, no en todo el fin de semana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Proyecto de ciencias Vega, no es como si mi pasatiempo favorito fuera venir a visitarte.

Aún cuando estoy adaptándome a la situación actual siento un leve empujón, claro, esa es Jade con su "cariñosa" personalidad, espero que noten el sarcasmo. Esta chica es mi amiga, o mejor dicho, es amiga de mis mejores amigos, sí, eso define mejor nuestra relación. Como dijo, lejos estaría ella de venir a visitarme, entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Proyecto de ciencias?

Le pregunto porque me ha cogido con los pantalones abajo y no se de qué habla.

-El miércoles se supone que tú y yo debemos presentar un proyecto, ese que no hemos empezado porque andas por las nubes.

-No ando por las nubes, tenía novio Jade, pero claro como ahora tú estas soltera...

Y mejor me callo, Jade y Beck terminaron hace unos meses y conociéndolos eso no significa que su relación haya acabado, suena contradictorio pero esos dos pueden volver en un parpadeo, así de volátil es su relación, aunque por lo menos tienen una relación no como yo, y no, de nuevo siento ganas de llorar.

Pronto me dirijo hacia el sillón rojo y tomando un pañuelo espero que mis penas se vayan junto con este.

-¿Estás enferma?

Esta pregunta proviene de Jade, quien ahora me mira con asco, la chica odia estar enferma y no permitirá que yo me le acerque si tengo gripe como ella supone que es mi estado actual.

-Sí, estoy enferma, me duele el corazón.

-¿Acaso tu corazón puede explotar como un volcán en cualquier momento?

Noto su leve interés pero se que no está preocupada por mi salud, es su morbosa curiosidad la que habla.

-No, Jade la vida no es solo sangre y masas asquerosas ¡Estoy enferma del corazón porque acaban de romper conmigo!

\- Gran sorpresa un vago rompió contigo y tú haces un berrinche, esa relación era un fracaso. Ahora debemos hacer el proyecto.

-¿Por qué mi relación estaba destinada al fracaso?

Le pregunto y no dejare ir el asunto hasta que sea clara.

-Estaba pensando que el proyecto puede ser ...

-Te hice una pregunta.

Me acerco hasta ella quien ya se encuentra en el sillón sacando su blog de notas mas Jade no hace otra cosa que mantener su mirada aburrida y desinteresada. Como odio cuando logra que me haga cuestionar cosas para luego dejarme sin respuestas, como con mi acento ¿Yo no hablo como ella me imita, o si?

-¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar si en verdad te gustaba?

Lo ven ¡Cuestionamientos!

-Claro que me gustaba.

-Eso explica porque te incomodaba tanto sus acciones.

No me incomodaba sus acciones, puede que no me gustara mucho sus abrazos o sus besos, pero tiene justificación, es un chico muy grande y con sus brazos sentía que me estaba ahogando y tiene barba, sus besos eran como pasar mi rostro cerca de un cactus. Pero eso no significaba que no me gustaba, claro que me gustaba, iba a ser un universitario y no hay nada mejor que alguien quien pueda siquiera pagar la primera cita y ahora estoy sonando como una bruja interesada, pero el interés es un principio para el amor ¿No? Diablos, no se nada del amor y que Jade me mire y me de esa sonrisa sarcástica no ayuda para nada ya que ella sí sabe que es estar enamorada.

-La verdad es que soy un fracaso en el amor, todo comenzó como Daniel.

-No quiero escucharlo Vega.

-¿Te acuerdas de Daniel? También fue novio de Cat, yo les termine tirando queso fundido por celos y luego lo bese, Cat me odio por días, tuve que recibir un puño de su parte para que me perdonara y no volví a saber nada de él.

-Realmente no me interesa saber sobre tus ex novios.

-Me gustaba su look, era un rockero cool, tú debes saber de eso, también te gusta ese tipo de música. Pero la razón por la cual termine con él fue que sentía que eramos amigos más que otra cosa, siempre lo trate como a uno y él no se merecía eso, luego voy y arruino su oportunidad con Cat. Soy una pésima amiga y ex novia.

-También una pésima compañera de trabajo.

Decido ignorar su comentario porque en este momento lo único que quiero es que me de explicaciones, esta chica ha estado enamorada, es alguien quien en verdad se entrega, lo digo porque se cómo es Jade en una relación: cariñosa, celosa, amorosa, tierna, gruñosa, terca y demás. En todos sus estados de enamoramiento la conozco y siento que puede tener todas las respuestas a mis fallidas relaciones.

-Después tuvo que pasar un año para que volviera a interesarme en tener algo serio con un chico. Y ese tuvo que ser Ryder,el chico malo, esa actitud llamaba mucho mi atención y ahora tengo tanta vergüenza de aceptarlo pero tú siempre tuviste la razón, él solo significaba problemas.

-Y trato de utilizarte pero luego tú te enteraste y te vengaste en nombre de toda la larga lista de utilizadas por su parte, eso no suena tan mal.

-Me utilizó ¿Cómo que no suena mal?

-Y lo dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

-¡También me beso!

-Te besas con cualquiera, tus labios son unos cualquieras.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! Si besar es el arte de expresar tu amor por alguien.

-Entonces te será fácil explicarme por qué besaste a Van Cleef.

-Solo cállate Jade.

Me rindo ante su risa victoriosa pero eso no se vale, esta chica está utilizando mis momentos de debilidad en mi contra, acepto que besé a Sinjin pero fue una sola vez en una fiesta, luego le vomite encima los zapatos y el chico no hizo más que llevarme al baño para que me cepillara la boca. Es alguien raro pero lo importante es que no trato de sobrepasarse o algo por el estilo.

-Volviendo al único punto que me interesa, traje estos folletos, nos pueden ayudar en el proyecto ya que podríamos...

-¿Y qué dices de Steven?

La interrumpo porque ya se para donde va y esa tangente no servirá hoy, es su culpa por llegar en un momento de vulnerabilidad para mi, donde yo solo necesitaba estar sola para apaciguar mis penas con helado. Ahora yo quiero respuestas, una chica adolescente merece saber por qué es todo un fracaso con los chicos.

-Juro que te cerrare la boca con cinta adhesiva si sigues.

Pero como la mayoría de sus amenazas, las ignoro, porque es el tiempo el que me ha vuelto inmune antes sus intentos de persuasión, eso solo funcionaba con la Tori nueva que llegó a Hollywood Arts y la bañaron en café.

-Ese chico jugo conmigo por tres meses incluso casi nos damos el beso 100.

Y aunque quería una objeción de su parte, simplemente, estaba allí sentada perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia porque veo cómo empieza a realizar ese proceso de inhalar y exhalar profundo, Jade no es una persona que quieras ver realmente enojada pero esta es mi casa, lo peor que puede suceder es que se vaya y me deje todo el trabajo a mi o que me apuñale con sus tijeras pero mi papá es policía y dejar el cuerpo en esta casa no sería conveniente entonces tendría que cargarme y llevarme a un desierto, eso sería mucha tarea para una chica que solo quiere empezar y terminar cuanto antes su proyecto de ciencias.

-Claro que debí darme cuenta antes, viajaba constantemente a Seattle y era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-Ni siquiera se qué le viste.

-Me gustaba lo seguro que era de si mismo aunque a veces era algo egocéntrico y no puedo negar que me sentía un poco libre cuando viajaba a otro estado pero eso se justifica, es agobiante ver a tu pareja todos los días.

-Como quisiera que también te cansaras de verme a mi.

-Nos vemos porque si no te has das cuenta estamos en el mismo grupo de amigos, soy amiga de André, Robbie, Cat, Beck y de ti aunque te cueste aceptarlo.

-¿Podemos empezar el trabajo?

-Volviendo al tema principal, ahora me doy cuenta que todos me rechazan Jade, incluso Moose. Aunque a él solo le gustaba las canadienses, eso es algo bueno.

-Claro, solo las canadienses.

Jade debería lavarse con crema dental cada hora, esa boca está llena de sarcasmo e ironía.

-¿Tratas de decirme algo?

Tras unos segundos de silencio no puedo creer lo que acaba de soltar.

-Tal vez seas lesbiana.

-¡Qué!

Siento que incluso el vecino que siempre se esconde en mi patio me escuchó, pero no es mi culpa, lo que acaba de decir es tan absurdo que solo quiero reírme a carcajadas sin embargo no lo hago y ese hecho hace que la palabra "lesbiana" aparezca de nuevo y sea un eco dentro de mi.

-Si eres un fracaso con los chicos intenta con las chicas y solución del problema.

-No, no y no. Tú no entiendes nada.

Le digo mientras me levanto del sillón para luego volver a sentarme y señalarla con acusación.

-No me mires así, yo solo te he escuchado toda una tarde quejarte de los chicos.

-Con la sexualidad de las personas no se juega Jade.

La reprendo porque es la verdad, no puede venir a mi casa y burlarse de mi de esa manera.

-Ok, chica super heterosexual, podemos cambiar de tema, a no sé, tal vez a ciencias.

-A mi me gustan mucho los chicos, yo simplemente busco alguien que me complemente. Me gusta un chico seguro de sí mismo, esos que no temen decir lo que sienten, que sepa utilizar el sarcasmo para darle punto final a una conversación sin importancia, que ame el arte como yo lo hago, alguien con gusto excéntricos porque eso lo haría interesante y podría conocer otra perspectiva, obviamente tiene que ser lindo, preferiblemente pálido, si te das cuenta, todos mis ex tienen la tez pálida y cuanto visten con ropas oscuras son lo mejor, se ven tan guapos y confiados de su estética.

Me detengo a imaginarme aquel príncipe sin rostro y ya me siento una vez más como una adolescente hormonal, esas que solo desean tener una tarde con su amor para luego darse un beso en la puerta de su casa y entrar a casa para encontrarse con un padre celoso en la sala.

-Los ojos claros, me mata un chico con ojos claros, azules o no, mejor grises.

Ya está, se lo he dicho, he dejado que de todas las personas sea Jade West quien me escuche hablar sobre mis gustos y eso no es más que brindarle cuanta oportunidad en el futuro pueda tener para burlarse de mi o incluso arruinar mis futuras conquistas.  
Aunque este silencio prolongado no se si me asusta más que incluso sus comentarios. Para cuando decido voltear a mirarla noto lo pensativa que se encuentra y eso solo logra inquietarme un poco.

-Se que esto no te interesa pero...

No logro terminar mis disculpas al notar un pequeño detalle que deje pasar y es que Jade tiene los ojos grises, es un hecho que retumba en mi cabeza cuando su mirada por un corto lapso de tiempo se cruza con la mía, sí, ella tiene los ojos grises, la piel pálida, generalmente se viste de negro y no conozco alguien más sarcástico o sin temor a expresar lo que siente como ella. Ahora comprendo su silencio ya que acabo de concluir lo mismo ¡Todo este tiempo he estado describiéndola! De todas las personas en el mundo.

-No te hagas ideas que no son Jade, yo no estaba, tú..

-Dejáremos el proyecto para otro día.

Es lo único que dice antes de empezar a tomar sus cosas para claramente irse de aquí, lo más lejos posible de mi y de mi miserable intento de explicación. Verla levantarse solo indica que una vez cruce esa puerta las cosas se pondrán muy raras, eso lo se, porque siempre que no logro ser clara me pasan cosas estúpidas y no quiero que mi interacción con Jade en la escuela se vuelva torpe o peor aún nula, no por una tonta confusión. Rápidamente llego hasta la puerta y me interpongo entre esta y mi compañera.

-No es lo que crees. Mi descripción solo fue una casualidad.

-Muchas casualidades para mi gusto.

-Pero que egocéntrica eres, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.

Es una egocéntrica de aquí a la luna si cree que la estaba describiendo a ella.

-Mira quien lo dice, la chica que no deja de hablar de sus relaciones cuando lo único que yo quería era salir de una vez por todas de un tonto proyecto.

-¡Tú no me gustas!

Y no sé de donde salió ese grito, bueno, salió de mi boca pero eso no justifica el por qué en vez de aclarar la situación no hago otra cosa que empeorarla, cómo se me ocurre decir tal cosa cuando ni Jade se había atrevido a mencionarlo de forma tan directa.

-Que complicada eres a veces Vega, lo de ser lesbiana te lo dije en son de broma.

¿Realmente me estoy complicando tanto? Es solo que a veces siento que todos se han enamorado y yo simplemente soy ajena a ese mundo y eso me asusta mucho porque una vez más mi imagen con mil gatos vuelve a la cabeza.

-¿Todo era una broma?

A la deriva quedó mi pregunta al darme cuenta que Jade ya no esta en la sala y la puerta se encuentra abierta. Sin pensarlo bien, salgó de mi casa y aún se encuentra a leves pasos. Se que con lo dicho de su parte puedo simplemente ignorar el asunto y hacer de cuenta que esta tarde nunca paso y aunque ella también lo hará no quiero que esta sensación de incertidumbre no me deje dormir hoy.

-¿Y si fuera lesbiana?

Mi pregunta logra hacer que se detenga y vuelva a prestarme atención, quien sabe, tal vez sea la primera en todo el día que realmente se interese en mis palabras.

-Eso debes descubrirlo tú.

-Pero... ¿Y si lo fuera?

Siento que el pánico me invade porque eso lo cambiaría todo y tengo miedo, todo ser humano le teme a los cambios, no es gratis el hecho de que vivamos en la rutina diaria.

-Entonces le romperías el corazón a los chicos y ahora tendrías a un montón de rubias babeando por ti. No es el fin del mundo.

Solo puedo asentir un poco ante su afirmación porque es perfecta para tranquilizarme, no es el fin del mundo, ni siquiera se si me gustan las chicas. Puede que incluso mañana me levante y al acordarme de todo esto solo me ría de lo irracional que suena o por el contrario amanecerá y yo por fin le encontrare respuesta a mi gusto por levantarle la falda la las chicas cuando era una pequeñita, historia que siempre mi mamá le cuenta a las visitas.

-¿Y cómo me saco la duda?

-Ese es tu problema.

-Nuestro problema ya que tú implantaste la duda en mi.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, te beso para ver si se siente mejor que con el tal Chad?

Sus palabras logran que mis mejillas se sientan cálidas, ahora sé que estoy sonrojada y todo por esa idea, eso debe ser una señal por lo menos.

-Es una buena idea.

Siento la determinación llegar a mi, si el solo pensamiento de besar a una chica me hace sonrojar, ahora sé que necesito confirmar o descartar mi orientación sexual a través de un beso.

-Estás definitivamente loca si piensas que yo...

Pero no la dejo continuar, solo fueron tres pasos, sostengo entre mis manos sus frías mejillas y lo hago, es un toque torpe, tan torpe que me siento apenada, no es como si este fuera mi primer beso pero esa debe ser la impresión que le estoy dejando. Al sentir que trata de alejar su rostro lo único que hago es profundizar el beso con rudeza, perfecto, paso de la torpeza a la rudeza, mas parece ser ese gesto el que logra apaciguar la acción de esta por distanciarse y eso me permite mover mis labios contra los de ella y poder realmente sentirlos. Sus labios son cálidos, húmedos y suaves, como cualquier otros labios que ya haya probado ¿Por qué se siente tan diferente? Una buena diferencia. Este beso logra que mi respiración se altere y me sienta inestable, hecho que parece notarlo Jade ya que termina sujetándome la cintura y eso me devuelve el equilibrio, ahora comprendo por qué los chicos siempre se abrazan a ti desde tu cintura, es un acto útil. Se que llegará el momento de separarme y afrontar cual situación llegue y por este mismo motivo no puedo cortar ese beso sin antes intentarlo, abro más mi boca y dejo que mi lengua se asome tímidamente entre sus labios, para mi mayor sorpresa ella deja que lo haga, y la sensación no me produce asco como pudo suceder en algunas oportunidades pasadas, ahora sé que el beso se puede convertir en un juego muy divertido que te hace sentir lo indescriptible. Muchas sensaciones causadas no por un beso cualquiera, sino por un beso con Jade y eso me hace saberlo, confirma una e incluso dos cosas. Y como si hubiera un acuerdo mutuo, casi telepático, ambas tomamos lentamente distancia, acabando con el beso.

Me permito detallar el rostro de Jade y se que se siente cohibida, parece una niña pequeña, esas llenas de una inocencia que claramente ya no posee desde hace tiempo, y por primera vez puedo observarlo, ella es hermosa y eso hace que un "¡Oh por Dios, me gusta Jade!" aparezca en mi cabeza, como un bombillo que se prende e ilumina todas mis dudas, el problema será encontrar el interruptor para apagar dicha luz.

-Entonces ¿Eres lesbiana?

Jade me pregunta mientras esas manos que hace minutos estaban posadas en mi cintura ahora se encuentran aferradas a la correa de su mochila. Estoy segura que lo único que quiere hacer es deshacerse de la repentina tensión y silencio incomodo que nos rodea, hecho que agradezco, porque a pesar de todo, ella sigue siendo Jade West, la chica quien bien podría romperme la nariz por besarla y todavía opta por tratar de ser una buena amiga a su manera.

Solo me permito sonreirle tímidamente porque sé que no es necesario responder, no me siento con las fuerzas para hacerlo, ese beso me las acaba de robar.

-Volviendo al tema ¿Cuál es tu idea para el proyecto?

Pregunto aún en medio de la entrada de mi casa con Jade afuera de la misma. Hoy ha sido un día agotador y así como inicie mi mañana pensando que era pésima para el amor así mismo con el atardecer apareciendo en la escena termino de confirmarlo.

Soy Tori Vega, un fracaso para las cuestiones del amor ¿Quieren saber por qué? La respuesta está en lo que acaba de suceder, esto solo a mi me pasa.

 **Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**  
 **Gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Besos y Abrazos.**


End file.
